


Code Lyoko: Restart

by Angel_Lord



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lord/pseuds/Angel_Lord
Summary: After so long its seems that the gang has finally made it. Senior Year of high school. It was expected for this year to be a breeze...or it should have been. Almost 4 years after the defeat of X.A.N.A. and the supercomputer being turned off for good the government finally seem to find Franz Hopper secret V.R. world and after playing around accidentally restarted the demonic virus and its up to the Lyoko warriors to go back to their roots and fight against X.A.N.A. once again.Also on Wattpad.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 10





	Code Lyoko: Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've seen and know very little about Code Lyoko Evolution so anything in this fanfic that matches the series is purely coincidental. Thanks...

~~_Run._ ~~

~~_Faster._ ~~

~~_Get away._ ~~

~~_You have to get away._ ~~

How did this happen?

~~_That doesn't matter now just keep running._ ~~

~~_Get to safety._ ~~

~~_You're almost there._ ~~

A hot fiery pain forms in your back. You fall.

~~_Try to get up! Get out of there!_ ~~

You can't.

You hear it charge up for the blast, and have no time to react. It hit you. You're gone.

* * *

Aelita shoots up from bed unable to contain the small scream that erupts from inside her. She quickly reaches over and grabs her elf doll Mister Puck, holding it tightly as she got her breathing under control.

_'It was just a dream'_ She told herself. ' _No a nightmare'_ She corrected herself. _'Haven't had one of those sense...Nope not gonna start thinking about that.'_ She sighed running a hand through her hair. Her hair had gotten quite long over the years. Yumi had talked her into growing it out and she had. She had gotten it down to about shoulder length before she decided to cut it all again before this school year started. Not as short as when she had come to earth but still short by society standards. A nice angled pixie cut that stopped right above her chin. It turned many peoples head when day 1 of classes started but it didn't bother her. She had been the center of attention and gossip plenty of times before that it barely fazed her at this point, though the assumption that her and Jeremie had broken up and that's what caused her to cut it ticked her off a bit the boys had reassured her that there was nothing to worry about and the rumors would stop by the end of the week. Thankfully they were right. Besides at the end of the day Aelita thought she looked better with her shorter hair anyway. Though Jeremie said otherwise, stating that she looked beautiful with any hair style, her with longer hair...it just reminded her to much of her mother and that was a bunch of unwanted emotions. 

Aelita glanced up a the clock. 6:16 am. A bit early sense her first class didn't until sometime after 9 but by the time she was done showering and doing hair and some makeup to make her look less like the living dead, Jeremie would be up and they could down to breakfast together. Yeah that seemed like a good plan. She got up doing some stretches before grabbing her shower stuff and walking down the hall to the showers, which were pretty empty when she got there, except for a couple other early risers making access to one of the good showers easy. 

Aelita started up the water letting the hot water run over her body, loosening her tense muscles and calming her anxiety. For awhile she just stood there letting her worries flow away with the water. But after a bit of time she eventually turned off the water, knowing that it was time to join the real world and also to not deal with the annoyed students complaining that she was taking to long. She put on her bath robe and stepped out of the shower, spotting Sissi at one the sinks washing off the remainder of whatever face mask she was wearing. Sissi spotted Aelita in the mirror giving the pink haired girl a smile and a wave before going back to what she was doing before. Aelita did the same before walking out of the bathroom and back to her room. Thank Lyoko that the group had learned to be civil with her. She couldn't possibly deal with Sissi's constant taunting and drama for four more years especially now sense Yumi has graduated last year. She decided to take a gap year to save up money for university but still. Thankfully Sissi stopped her constant attacks against the group and had gotten over her crush on Ulrich. Heck her and Odd went out sophomore year. It was a short lived relationship but still a relationship nonetheless. Heck she even showed Aelita how to properly apply eyeliner, yes the situation ended becoming awkward when Sissi asked why her Aelita's mother had never showed how to apply makeup but Aelita quickly came up with the excuse that her mother just simply wasn't into makeup. Thankfully Sissi dropped the topic quickly and the two still ended up having a good time together. 

Once Aelita got back to her room she quickly got dressed, putting on a pink button up shirt and a black skirt with straps that looked like suspenders, knee high stockings and black flats. She then quickly did her makeup, piling on the concealer to hide the bags under her eyes before grabbing her book bag and walking down the hall up the stairs to the boys dormitory hall and stopping at Jeremie's door, giving a knock and waiting a few moments for a response. After getting none Aelita quickly concluded that he was still asleep. Opening the door and quickly confirming her suspicions finding him still asleep at his desk. Aelita smiled a little before walking over and giving him a quick shake.

"Hmm?" Jeremie mumbled adjusting his glasses before meeting Aelita eye. "Oh morning 'Lita." He said with a yawn. 

"I think we should just get rid of your bed sense you don't seem to use it." Aelita joked giggling towards the end. 

"Haha very funny." Jeremie replied with an eye roll. "For your information I stayed up all night writing that paper for Latin." He added stretching. 

"That's not due until tomorrow, you didn't need to pull an all-nighter."

"I like staying ahead." Jeremie reply. "And besides my all-nighter's helped to bring you to earth in the first place." He stated getting close to her. 

"Did they? Hmm don't think I remember that." Aelita shot back jokingly as she tilted her head to the side looking like she was confused. "Your gonna have to remind me." She added wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh am I?" He asked almost flirtatiously.

"Mm Hmm." Aelita nodded pecking his lips softly which Jeremie returned quickly.

"Eww!" Someone said.

"Odd I swear!!" Aelita yelled throwing one of her shoes in his direction. 

"Hey maybe you should close the door when your having a moment." Odd snapped back which was only meant with Aelita throwing her other shoe in his direction. Odd yelped moving out of the way just in time. "Uh see ya at breakfast." Odd said quickly before booking it down the hall dragging Ulrich behind him who was laughing way to hard to say anything. Once they were gone Aelita sighed placing her head in Jeremie's shoulder who just chuckled stroked her hair. 

"Want to go down to breakfast? I think they got croissants." He asked her. She groaned lift her head and fixing her hair.

"Fine, let me retrieve my shoes." She answered. They both walked out into the hallway, stopping for a moment to let Aelita grab and put back on her shoes before continuing to walk down the hall, just missing Jeremie's computer with a very familiar symbol before bugging out and shutting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when up dates will be or if i'll keep up the motivation to keep writing this. Just wanted to try it out. Thanks for reading tho and let me know if you want me to continue...


End file.
